Phan One Shot Collection
by KyraWritesFics
Summary: All the one shots I've written that I find suitable to post here
1. Don't Look At Me

**Genre:** Fluff  
><strong>Words:<strong> 678  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Phan  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None

* * *

><p>"Dan" Phil whispered so the man at the table nearest to them wouldn't hear. "The guy at that table keeps staring at me."<p>

Dan simply looked over at the man sitting at the table at the far end of the Starbucks, staring at Phil. More like his ass that was essentially the same thing. Dan got soon aggravated when the man stood up and went to move behind them in line as he finished his drink.

Dan quickly whispered in Phil's ear, "Trust me" and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. They stood in line for a few more minutes before the man muttered to himself and walked away. There were still a few more people in front of them and the man had left the store but Dan refused to let go of Phil's hand.

Phil looked up at Dan, eyeing him suspiciously. He looked down at Phil with a questioning look and Phil quickly turned away. "Can I help you?" Dan said with a smirk, knowing exactly what Phil was thinking.

"Why are you still holding my hand? The creepy guy's gone." Phil whispered.

"Because of that girl over there." Dan nodded his head toward a table with a girl and her boyfriend.

"I don't think I need protecting from a taken girl." Phil replied, giggling slightly as he realized that Dan just didn't want to let go of his hand. He laughed again as he removed his hand from Dan's.

Dan smiled at Phil before looking over at the girl.. Who was now staring at Dan. "She's staring at me." He said as they moved forward in line.

Phil looked over at the girl and was instantly jealous as he saw the looks she was making towards Dan. He quickly looked away and grabbed Dan's hand furiously, accidentally cutting off the circulation to Dan's fingers. Dan winced and Phil loosened his grip the tiniest bit. "Are we jealous, Mr. Lester?" Dan murmured. Phil shook his head, obviously still angry.

The girl, who's boyfriend had left, hadn't stopped throwing seductive looks at Dan. Phil looked over again and realized she was making Dan uncomfortable with the way he shifted under her stare. Phil ha to do something to make her think Dan was gay and right as the idea came to his mind the girl started walking over towards them.

Before she could get any closer, Phil muttered, "Trust me" and moved his lips to Dan's for a few seconds and then pulled away. The girl stood where she was, looking disgusted with what she had just witnessed. Phil gave her a look of "sorry but he's taken" and she stormed out of the store. Before Dan could question Phil they moved forward in the line and it was their turn to order.

After they ordered their drinks the stood off to the side and waited for their drinks to be ready. "What the hell was that?" Dan said when they sat down at the nearest table with their drinks.

"I was getting her away. Worked pretty well, huh?" Phil replied, laughing slightly.

"Yeah.." Dan trailed off as he subconsciously licked his lips. He looked up at Phil and melted with the amount of love in his eyes. Dan leaned over the small table and kissed Phil again.

He quickly pulled away and Phil stared back at him. "Dan.."

"Phil, you have no idea how long I've waited to kiss you." Dan said, cutting Phil off.

"I've waited too long." Phil replied giggling and blushing slightly.

"So.. Do you like me?" Dan questioned, hope he already knew the answer.

"Dan, I don't kiss people I don't like." Phil giggled.

"Good. Cuz I like you too." Dan replied, turning a light red.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Phil asked timidly.

"No." Dan said simply. Phil's face had shown the shock of rejection. "I'm kidding of course I would!" Dan said and he quickly kissed Phil to cheer him up. "Let's get home now, yeah?" Dan said.

And they walked home together, hand in hand.


	2. Phil The Greek God

**Genre:** Fluffy fluff c:  
><strong>Words:<strong> 493  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Phan  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" I squealed as Dan swung me around and dropped me on the couch. He leaned down and kissed me gently and then sat up and pulled me next to him. I lent my head against his head and decided to relax for a little. Right as I got comfortable he moved away from my reach and stood up. "I gotta take a wee. When I get back we'll cuddle some more love." He said, kissing the top my mop of black hair.<p>

"Yeah, nothing hotter than a man using the little boys room." I joked as he walked away. After a few minutes Dan still hadn't emerged from the bathroom so I began looking around the room and got up and walked over to the small table we rarely ever used.

A white table cloth lay across the wood, untouched and pure white. It reminded me of my innocence. I picked up one of the corners when an idea came into my mind and I acted as quickly as I could. I pulled the thin material around my body, wrapping and tucking it in at random spots till I had a finished product, just in time for Dan to see.

I walked back over to the couch and leaned against the couch. I waited for Dan to look up from his phone, the reason he took forever on the toilet, and then made what I thought would be a seductive pose. Dan's face lit up in confusion as he took in the make-shift toga I had made seconds ago. "What do you think? Think I could be a Greek God?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well if you're not already, I think the Greek God's are doing it all wrong." Dan said, laughing slightly and smiling widely.

"Well thanks, Danny." I said whilst I skipped over and gave him a huge hug. "Do you really like it?" I asked innocently.

"I think you're cuter than everything in the whole world." Dan replied as he went to kiss my cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I giggled and turned my head to catch his lips in a quick kiss before he could kiss my cheek. "Even hamsters?" I said, my face lighting up as I asked the question.

"Yes, even hamsters." He laughed and kissed me again. I maneuvered out of his grasp and did a little twirl. But, of course, with my uncoordinated self, just fell straight back into his grasp. I looked up at his face and smiled even wider as I realized we were both laughing at my clumsiness.

"Can we cuddle now?" I asked as he helped me to my feet and over to the couch.

"As long you keep wearing that toga." Dan smiled.

"I'll wear this as long as you want me to." I responded. I leaned up, kissed his lips, and cuddled into his chest as we finished the rest of the movie we were watching.


	3. Tumblr Times

**Genre:** Smut  
><strong>Words:<strong> 967  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Phan  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Gay butt sex

* * *

><p>Dan sat on the couch as he scrolled through his Tumblr. Phil had been asleep for 3 hours and Dan was already starting to get bored without him there. He had already favorited and reblogged a hundred posts when he got the idea to look up some Phan smut.<p>

Dan picked one he thought would be good enough and started reading. Halfway through the story, he heard Phil moving around in his room. He decided he should finish the story and then go check on him.

Dan had gotten turned on after reading the story and knew that if he didn't get his problem solved soon, he wouldn't have much fun trying to sleep tonight. Dan closed his laptop as he finished and walked to Phil's room.

Phil was sitting up in bed, looking off into space. Dan walked in and gave him a look, trying to hide his growing erection as he thought about the story he had just read. Phil looked over and smiled, "Hey Dan! You okay? You look a little flustered." Phil asked.

"Y-yeah." Dan stuttered out, "Just reading some interesting things on tumblr."

"Are the fans starting another shit storm?" Phil asked, blushing slightly at his choice of words.

"No.. I was reading some f-fan fiction." Dan said shyly, almost ashamed of admitting to that.

"Oh." Was all Phil said.

Dan looked up at Phil and quickly walked over to him and pressed his lips to his in a quick kiss. He quickly pulled away but was soon pulled back to the kiss by Phil's arms wrapping around his neck.

Dan put his hands on Phil's waist and laid on the bed, rolling Phil on top of him. Phil pushed his hips into Dan's, creating the friction they both desperately craved.

Dan sat up, pulling his shirt off, and Phil following suit. Phil started to unbutton his pants as they got tighter and more uncomfortable. After he got his off he slowly undid Dan's, teasing him the whole time.

"Phil!" Dan whined as Phil got his pants off half way off. Phil looked up at Dan with lust filled eyes, as he swiftly took them off the rest of the way. Dan's erection was making his boxers act as a tent.

Phil palmed him through his boxers but was soon tired of having the thin fabric between them and stripped them both of those as well. Phil slowly moved his mouth over to Dan's cock and took the tip into his mouth.

Slowly, he started to take more and more of Dan into his mouth, moaning more and more as Dan hit the back of his throat. When he took in as much as he physically could, he started to slowly bob his head up and down, humming as he moved faster and faster.

Dan moved his hands to Phil's hair, his grip tightening and loosening periodically. "Phi-il! I-I'm g-gonna..!" Dan screamed as Phil took his mouth off of his rock hard member and looked up at him.

Dan whined as he felt Phil's mouth move away. Phil looked mischievously at Dan and quickly put Dan's legs to either side of his body. Phil leaned over to grab the bottle of lube they kept in the bed side table, but Dan quickly swatted his hand away. "No!" He said in a low, sexy growl, "I want you inside me now. No stretching or lube." Dan was going to regret this in the morning but he didn't care.

It had been a week since they had done anything and it was showing just how much Phil needed Dan too.

"You sure?" Phil said impatiently. "Yes!" Dan screamed back. "Okay." Was all he said before he put his cock at Dan's entrance and eased his way into him.

Dan's face twisted up in pain as he was stretched dryly by Phil. The pain was soon overpowered with pleasure as he felt Phil push all the way in and stop. Dan gave an approving nod when he was comfortable with the feeling. Phil started to move back out at an agonizingly slow pace.

When he started to move back in Dan bucked up into Phil's hips. "Faster!" He commanded and Phil complied, moving his hips faster and faster, pounding mercilessly into Dan's writhing body. Dan was pushed over the edge as Phil hit his prostate. Dan came, with a string of cuss words and moans spilling from his mouth, as Phil continued to hit his prostate.

Phil was so consumed in pleasuring Dan that he hadn't realize he came and continued pounding into his prostate.

Dan was panting as Phil continued to fuck him up the ass. He was about to intervene when his dick twitched back to life and he knew he needed it to be taken care of.

Phil was breathing heavily as he noticed the white mess on Dan's stomach and his length standing back up. He had never made Dan orgasm twice. He leaned down and gave him a sloppy open mouthed kiss as he took care of Dan's little problem with his hand.

Dan felt Phil's hand on his cock and his body was in an over-sensory mode instantly. Phil hit his prostate again and he moved his thumb over Dan's tip, making him come again.

Hearing Dan screaming his name pushed Phil over the edge. They rode out their orgasms, screaming each other's names. Phil pulled out and laid next to Dan. He opened his arms as Dan scooted into his grasp and they cuddled the rest if the night.

"I love you so much." Dan whispered to Phil. His Phil. He saw black dots dancing across his vision with how tired he was.

"I love you too." Phil whispered back as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. YouNow Requests

**Genre:** Fluff  
><strong>Words:<strong> 500  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Phan  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None

* * *

><p>"Alright. And we're live." Dan said, giggling slightly as he took Phil's hand in his. "Everybody say hi to Phil as he has bravely decided to join me with you guys!" Dan stated as he watched the chat bar. "'Phill looks really cute today!' Well that's what I keep telling him. Thanks for agreeing." Dan said, turning to smirk at Phil.<p>

"Shut up." Phil said, smirking back.

"You know you love it." Dan replied, blushing slightly at his own comment.

"Weeeelllll.." Phil drawled. "That depends. Do I get cuddles later?" He asked, making Dan blush even redder.

"Of course you do." Dan said simply.

Dan started asking random questions, ranting about some of them, and then let Phil have a go

"Alright. Any requests?" He said and Dan gave Phil's hand a gentle squeeze and looking over at him. Phil looked back at the screen and realised what they were all saying.

'WE WANT A PHAN KISS!1!1'  
>'PHAN KISS!'<br>'PHANKISSOMG'

Dan looked at Phil, blushing slightly. He leaned in and quickly placed his lips on Phil's then pulled away. "There." He said, looking at all the sudden comments.

'NO A REEL KISS!1!1!'  
>'THAT DIDNT COUNT!'<p>

"Phil?" Dan asked, blushing slightly. "Are you oka-" Dan's sentence got cut off with Phil's lips suddenly crashing into his. He instantly kissed back, loving the way their lips moulded to each other's. Dan weaved his fingers through Phil's hair.

Phil grabbed Dan's waist and pulled him closer. Dan shifted his sitting position so it was easier to kiss Phil. Dan licked Phil's bottom lip, asking for access and Phil quickly obliged.

Their tongues moved in sync, fighting for dominance. Phil moved his legs and straddled Dan's hips, causing Dan to moan into the kiss. Dan tugged on Phil's hair, making him moan in return.

Phil leaned Dan down on the bed, making the kiss way . Phil pulled back, looking into Dan's eyes when a noise came from the computer. Phil's eyes widened in realisation of what had just happened. "Sorry." Phil whispered.

He climbed off of Dan and sat back down, keeping his eyes averted to the floor. Dan slowly got up and stared at the chat box.

'OMG DIDT HAT JUSST HAPEN?!'  
>'HOLY SHI TI CANTB ELIEVE THA T'<p>

Dan's lips were still slightly puffy from the make out session, as we're Phil's. "So was that good enough for you guys?" Dan asked, smiling at Phil's awkwardness.

"Well I think we enjoyed it more than they did." Phil laughed.

"I think we're gonna go now. Everybody say your last comment.. GO!" After the spam of random thoughts they shut off the live stream. "Well that was interesting." Phil said before lying down and pulling Dan with him.

"CUDDLES TIME!" He yelled like a teenage girl. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and Phil rested his head on Dan's chest.

"I love you." He said to Dan.

"And I love you too." Dan replied, kissing the top of Phil's black mop of hair.


	5. The Imperfectly Perfect Boy

**Pairing:** Phan  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Fluff/Angst  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1.8k  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> tw: self harm

* * *

><p><em>Where Dan is a hyper observant teenager and watches Phil's story unfold before his eyes.<em>

* * *

><p>It was a chilly January morning and Dan was waiting for the bus to take him to hell. He watched as passer-by's walked on with their merry lives, not noticing the rest of the world. They all seemed so oblivious to everything. Dan shrugged the thought off as the bus pulled up.<p>

The front had a scuff that told Dan the driver had some trouble parking somewhere. The doors opened and squeaked more than usual, meaning they needed more lubricant. After the driver greeted him and he scanned his bus pass he walked to his seat, second row from the back, the seat with a slight tear in the fabric on the head rest.

Dan sat down and looked forward, noticing a new person who caught his attention. He had to be new. Dan would've noticed him before. The boy had jet black-obviously-dyed-based-on-the-ginger-roots-growing-in-hair, blue eyes with some green mixed in that held every emotion he was feeling at any one glance towards him, pale skin that contrasted nicely with the dark hair, and freckles that littered his face evenly. The paleness should've indicated never being in the sun for very long but the red stains along his neck and cheekbones told it was just the natural complexion of his skin. Traveling down his slightly reddened neck, Dan noticed the way the boys arms had slight muscle tone to them. The muscles didn't look like they were intentional, more like they were naturally formed from moving from house to house or lifting things repeatedly. His shoulders were broad but his torso was slender. The short sleeves of the shirt he was wearing accentuated his form perfectly and Dan was speechless by the perfectness that was this boy.

Only a few seconds had passed with Dan's observations but he felt like he had been staring for longer and quickly averted his gaze.

After sneaking one more peek at the boy, he decided on trying to get to know more about him.

-_1 week later_-

Dan hadn't so much as uttered more than four words to the boy. The four words being "I am so sorry" after he knocked his papers to the ground, which were sat the seat next to him where the boy had placed his bag. The other seemed stuck in his place for a moment before beginning to help.

"No no it's really okay!" He has said and Dan just shook his head, handing the papers he had gathered to the boy, who he had noticed from the papers he had picked up to be named Phil Lester.

Phil. That was the boys name.

His voice was deeper than Dan would've thought but it suited him, the low tambour fitting perfectly with the rest of him. Dan looked down to his hands and noticed a fading scar right on his wrist. It looked like a feeble act of self harm from long ago and Dan's stomach churned at the thought.

He quickly retreated back to his seat and watched quietly out the window, waiting for them to arrive at their destination.

He snuck one last glance at Phil before plugging in his head phones and playing muse, one of the few bands that allowed him to stop noticing and just live for a little.

-_3 weeks later_-

Dan scanned his bus pass and quickly moved to his seat at the back. The seats tear had grown slightly within the last month and the seat had also gained a few coffee stains. Although Dan was too worried about those details.

All he cared about was Phil.

The black haired boy had started to wear longer sleeves which was reasonable two weeks ago but now it was getting warmer and even Dan had started to wear shorter sleeves.

The light in the boys eyes had started to dim slightly but every emotion still laid there, easy access to anyone with the time to glance at his vulnerable eyes. The emotions weren't like before though.

Before, they were joyful and excited emotions like happy, love, and joyful.

Now, they're timid, sad, and lonely eyes.

Phil constantly pulled down the sleeves of his shirts and never looked anyone in the eyes. Rather, he avoided talking to anyone.

The thought of Phil being depressed upset Dan to no end. He only wished he could help.

-_2 weeks later_-

Dan watched out the window as the bus made it's way to the school. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to go today but knew he needed to. The past two weeks had been hell. Final exams were coming up and he was not looking forward to it. He was thinking of asking Phil to study with him but he realized he hadn't talked to him since the day he knocked his bag over. Dan looked forward to catch Phil quickly looking away from him.

He had been staring at Dan. He had noticed a few minutes ago what Phil was doing and let him be for a while. The bus came to a screeching stop and then the doors opened.

Dan stood up and made eye contact with Phil. The boy looked so depressed. Dan gave him a small smile and then got off the bus. But not before noticing the small blood stains on Phil's sleeves and the way he tugged them back down over his hands to keep them from riding up.

-_the next day_-

Phil wasn't on the bus when Dan got there. It worried him slightly but he decided to shrug off the feeling. Surely he would be there tomorrow.. Right?

-_a few days later_-

Phil still hadn't come back.

Dan decided to just wait for Phil to come back and then talk to him. Hopefully he would be back soon.

-_3 weeks later_-

Dan had started to panic by now.. Obviously.

"Why hadn't Phil come back yet?" He found himself wondering often.

He had stopped noticing everything other than Phil's empty bus seat. Nothing else seemed to matter enough to notice the small details.

Dan should've done something before Phil left. He was sure Phil was in the hospital, or worse.. No.. He didn't want to think about what was worse than the hospital.

Phil was so happy before. Dan was determined to make him that happy again. He wouldn't let the perfect boy be any other way.

-_2 days later_-

Phil was back.

He'd been gone over a month and Dan could breath properly again.

Phil's eyes were still sad.

Dan's stomach dropped through to hell when he saw the faint tan line of a bracelet the size of a medical band on Phil's wrist, which had been uncovered from his sleeve riding up slightly.

Dan finally drew the line. He stood up and moved from his usual seat and sat next to Phil.

Phil's eyes widened when he saw who was sat next to him and then ducked his head.

"Hi." Dan said lightly.

"Hey." Phil whispered back, looking up at Dan through his fringe.

"So I know this is going to sound creepy as hell and you'll probably want me to leave you alone for the rest of the universes existence, but I'm sorry." Dan said in a slight rush and then watched as Phil's eyes showed him every emotion like he knew they did. First he looked confused, then he looked slightly saddened, and finally he had a look of understanding.

"I knew I caught you looking at me a lot. I always wondered why you had such a focused look whenever you would look at me and then I remembered where I'd seen it before.. My brother gave me that same expression when he lived with us.. You're hyper-observant aren't you?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded in response and then took Phil's had in his own and heard the small intake of breath. He held his hand, palm down and rolled the sleeve up just enough to reveal the tan line. "I know why this is there." He said as he traced the two lines on either side of the tan.

Phil looked near tears.

"I know I'm a complete stranger but I know more about you than you would think, Phil." Dan said and saw Phil smile slightly.

"I knew you knew my name. Once you knocked my bag over I knew you saw it." Phil said, a smile playing in his voice.

"Phil?" Dan asked and Phil gave him a questioning look. "What drove you to this?" He asked, still stroking the back of his wrist.

"To what?" Phil asked, trying to play dumb.

Dan gave him a stern look then looked down at his left arm, turning it over and very carefully rolling up his sleeve. "This."

A few tears made their way down Phil's cheeks and then Phil was sobbing into Dan's shoulder. After a few minutes, he raised his head and decided to tell Dan.

"The kids at school pick on me because I'm smarter than them and I'm gay. They spray paint over my locker and push me into lockers. This was my escape from them until it got too bad one day and.." Phil explained and then started tracing a deeper looking cut. It was mostly healed by now, just a few spots still scabbed over.

Dan looked at Phil and saw that he looked relieved to finally have someone to tell all that to. He wasn't sure why, or how, but suddenly Dan was leaning in towards Phil..

And Phil was leaning in as well.

Soon enough they were a little more than a centimeter apart from each other and both hearts were racing. Dan scanned Phil's face for any uncertainties and when he found none he smiled and closed the small gap between them.

The kiss was perfect, just like the imperfectly perfect boy.

It was slow, and caring, and loving, and everything Dan felt for the boy he had only talked to once before this encounter.

After a minute or so, Dan pulled back and leaned his forehead against Phil's. "I'm Dan, by the way." He whispered and Phil giggled before pecking Dan's lips.

"Hi Dan. I'm Phil." He whispered back and it was then Dan's turn to giggle back.

"I know this isn't going to fix your problems but I will help as much as I can. Starting with protecting you at school." Dan said determinedly and Phil didn't argue, just snuggled into Dan and felt content with their current position that he never wanted to leave.

Everyday after that, Dan's seat with the growing tear and the ever-expanding coffee stains was never used by him again. Instead, the seat that Phil's bag used to occupy was now taken up by the brunette.

And the imperfectly perfect boy wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
